My Beloved Person
by Ayu.I.S
Summary: Go Ha Jin returned to modern time at last and now she had to live with a longing for a certain man. As she lived her life, she met the people she met in Goryeo time. Could She meet with the man who held her heart even now?
1. Chapter 1 - When I Open My Eyes

NOTE : This is the fan fiction I made, I change Woo Hee to Yoon Hee but still using the same name for Baek Ah, XDD

* * *

Pip ! Pip ! Pip !

The sound of beeping machine could be heard, slowly but sure a woman who had been lying in a coma in one of Hospital Room in Seoul, opened her eyes. Yes.. The woman was none other than Go Ha Jin. The woman who almost drowned in a lake but no one knew that she had returned from a journey to the past. A painful and heart breaking journey...

* * *

Weeks later..

"Miss Go Ha Jin! I told you to stay in bed after the rehabilitation right?!" a nurse walked closer to Go Ha Jin who sat on one of the stone bench at hospital garden.

Go Ha Jin smiled softly as she turned her head to the annoyed nurse who had the same face with the one she knew in the past, Woo Hee. However, her name now was Yoon Hee.

"I want to enjoy the weather, Nurse Hee" said Ha Jin, "You should enjoy it as well"

Yoon Hee sighed in annoyance, clearly she wanted to do that but her pride as a nurse surely wouldn't allow her to have such luxury. Knowing this, Ha Jin couldn't help but tease her even more.

"Ah, I think I am not a good companion for you" She said, faking a sad tone and expression "I guess you would prefer to have Doctor Jun Baek Ah, huh?"

Yoon Hee became flustered, pinkish color stained her cheeks "W-What?! O-Of course not! Who would like to have that Playboy Doctor as a company?!" She stuttered in denial, "That man is too full of himself!"

Go Ha Jin stared at her with widened eyes, but Yoon Hee didn't realize why Ha Jin stared at her like that until a voice, gentle but playful could be heard from behind her

"Hmm ~ So I am a playboy doctor huh~?"

Yoon Hee froze, her eyes widened in horror. Go Ha Jin grimaced as she mouthed the word 'Sorry' to the female nurse.

"A man who is full of himself huh~?"

Yoon Hee turned her head slowly and saw the male doctor staring at her with a dramatic hurtful expression. "I feel so hurt to hear my beloved wife speak so ill of me.." he gave a dramatic sigh.

Go Ha Jin curled her lips, trying to suppress the laughter that was going to come. Yoon Hee bit her lips as she gave an apologetic smile "I didn't mean it that way.."

Baek Ah leaned closer "Hoo~? Then in what way did you mean it, wifey~?"

"It's because.. you are so popular.. you know.. among the nurse.." Yoon Hee explained while looking down.

Go Ha Jin couldn't suppress the laughter anymore, as hard laughter came out of her, Yoon Hee gave her a glare "Don't laugh!"

"So My beloved wife is being jealous~" Added Baek Ah.

"I-I am not!" Denied Yoon Hee and Ha Jin laughed even more than before, "Stop laughing!" said Yoon Hee.

"S-Sorry" said Ha Jin between her laughter. "I can't help it"

"This is your fault Doctor!" blamed Yoon Hee.

"Me?" asked Baek Ah, playing innocent "I only ask a simple question right?"

Go Ha Jin stared at the two of them lovingly, seeing how the Doctor who had the same face as the 13th Prince in the past Goryeo kept teasing his beloved wife. She was grateful to see them like this, grateful that they could unite in this time. They could love each other freely.

'..I am glad..' Go Ha Jin mused.

"Miss Go Ha Jin?" called Yoon Hee, pulling Ha Jin from her reverie. She stared at Ha Jin in confusion, "Are you feeling okay?"

Ha Jin gave her best smile, "Yes.. I think I shall leave the two of you alone now" She said and stood up from the stone bench carefully. She still could not move instantly like healthy people did, that because she was in a coma before.

Ha Jin took her crutch and started walking away, "Have a lovely time" she said and left the two of them alone.

Both Baek Ah and Yoon Hee stared at Ha jin who was slowly walking away. "hmm.. No matter how many times I talk to her.. I can't help feeling like this.." Baek Ah suddenly spoke to his wife.

"Like what?" asked Yoon Hee.

"Like I have known her from a long time ago, Weird huh?" said Baek Ah, turning his head to his wife.

"I feel the same as well.. Maybe.." Yoon Hee paused,

"Hmm?"

"Maybe.. We are connected in past life.." Yoon Hee smiled lovingly at her husband.

Baek Ah returned it with the same loving smile, "..Yeah.. Maybe.."

* * *

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~


	2. Chapter 2 - Prayer For Them

**Note :**

 **Characters' Name so far :**

 **Woo Hee = Yoon Hee**

 **Baek Ah = Jun Baek Ah**

 **Soon Deok = Min Sook**

 **Wang Eun = Yo Jun**

 **Soo Yeon = Tae Soo Yeon**

 **Taejo = Tae Joo Won**

 **Wang So = Tae Jun So**

 **Wang Jung = Tae Min Jung**

* * *

Years ago..

"Brother, why do you want to go to the park all of a sudden?" asked Min Jung, walking by his brother side.

Jun so didn't say anything for a while, his expression looked as if he was in a deep thought.

"Brother?" called Min Jung once again and this time Jun so responded,

"I don't know" he gave a sigh, "I feel like there is a need for me to come here"

Min Jung stared as his brother for a while before giving a soft chuckle "I think your mind is so tired Because of the launching of a new project huh? Father made you work too hard"

Jun So chuckled "Maybe, you should help me sometimes"

Min Jung snorted "Sorry, I don't have any interest in women's cosmetic"

Jun So laughed hearing his brother's words. Min Jung was a typical macho male who only had interest in martial arts and racing. They arrived at the lake and enjoyed the view until Jun So muttered something under his breath.

"..Wait.. That woman.."

Min Jung turned his head towards Jun So "Huh? What woman?"

"That woman is- ..!" Jun So was about to point at a woman who was going to jump to the lake and Jun So realized that in the middle of the lake, there was a child needed saving.

SPLASH !

Even when he was a little bit far away, Jun So could still hear the sound of splashing water. The woman jumped into the lake to save the child. Min Jung heard it as well as he turned his head to the source of splashing sound.

"What the- ..! Hey brother, where are you going?!" Min Jung shouted at Jun So who already ran to the lake and jumped to the water. He swam and swam as fast as he could to reach the woman. He didn't know the reason but there was a huge need for him to save the crazy woman who just jumped. As he reached her and brought her to the edge, She was barely breathing. Thanked God the ambulance arrived fast and took over his job, carrying the woman to the hospital.

As the ambulance left, Min Jung spoke in anger to his older brother "You idiot brother! Why did you just jump like that?!"

"I don't know.. My body just.." Jun So frowned, staring down at his own hands.

"Do you know that woman?" asked Min Jung

"No... But..."

"But?"

"...I feel like I have known her... from a long time ago.." Jun So said, staring at the direction where the ambulance had disappeared.

'..What is this feeling..? ..Longing...?' Jun So mused.

Min Jung gave a sigh of annoyance "Well we better go back now, seeing you like this will make Mother turns livid"

Both of them walked away from the park and Since then.. Jun So's life was never be the same...

* * *

 **Present Time...**

Go Ha Jin had been released from the hospital and now she was working at a big company, UniQue. UniQue released their own brand and also covering all beauty aspect such as Hair Salon, Spa and many more. They said if you want to turn yourself into a princess then all you need is one complete package of UniQue.

Go Ha Jin became the supervisor in one of the UniQue's building at Gangnam district. It was fun, dealing with customers by helping her team to give best treatment. Life moved on well for Go Ha Jin, despite the certain longing she could never erase. A Longing for a certain man in the past. She knew she could never forget that man for the rest of her life, even in this present time. That man held a firm grip of her heart and Go Ha Jin had to make herself busier to prevent her for thinking that man.

One thing though.. She wondered whether she would be able to meet that man again in the present time..

"That rotten guy! I'll show you that I can do it!"

a voice pulled Go Ha Jin out of her reverie and she turned her head to the customer who entered the shop with annoyed face. What a surprised for Go Ha Jin because the customer had the same face as the one she knew in the past. The face of Eun's wife, Soon Deok.

The customer looked around and caught Go Ha Jin within her line of view as she walked closer to Ha Jin. "You! Make me into a princess!" ordered the woman.

Ha Jin didn't say anything, she just stared at the woman for a while. Tears could be seen forming at the corner of her eyes. The woman frowned due to Ha Jin's silent response, confusion clearly could be seen from her slightly annoyed face.

"Hey, did you hear me? Hellooo?!" said the woman.

Ha Jin snapped from her trans, blinking her eyes, She gave the best smile to the woman. "Oh please forgive my rudeness.. You said you want to be a princess?" asked Ha Jin.

"Yes! I want the full UniQue package!" The woman said and continued grumbling under her breath "I'll show him I can be beautiful"

"Very well, let us begin.. Miss.."

"Min Sook" answered the woman.

"Let us begin, Miss Min Sook" said Ha Jin and told her team to begin the treatment for the customer.

Later and much later, the transformation for Min Sook had finished. By the time, Min Sook stood in front of a mirror, a man came into the shop.

"tch.. taking too much time, where is that brute woman?" The man grumbled

"I am here!"

Min Sook stepped out of the make up counter with Ha Jin who stared at the man with widened eyes. The man who was walking closer to Min Sook had the same face as Wang Eun, The 10th prince in Goryeo time.

"There you are! What took you... So... Long..." The man stared at Min Sook from head to toe, as if it was the first time he stared something so dazzling.

Min Sook stood there with pride, "So? How do I look now?"

"You look.. Gorgeous.." Said the man in awe.

Min Sook smiled happily, knowing that she won the bet. "I win ~"

The man chuckled softly, "Fine.. Fine, you win the bet. I can't believe my fiance can be so beautiful"

"All of this thanks to this supervisor, Yo Jun!" said Min Sook, turning her head to Go Ha Jin.

Yo Jun turned his head to Ha Jin. "Thank you, for making my fiance so beautiful" said Yo Jun in gratitude.

Ha Jin tried so hard to control her own feelings as she gave them the best smile she could provide. "It is my pleasure to do so"

"Ah! Yo Jun! We need to hurry! Don't we have an appointment with Wedding Organizer?" reminded Min Sook.

"Oh right! We better go now!" Said Yo Jun,

As they bid goodbye to Ha jin and left the building, Ha Jin let tears rolling down her face.

'I am glad..' Ha Jin mused.

'Truly glad that they had another chance in this life to love each other'

'Please God, if you can hear my prayers..'

'I beg you..'

'Please let them be happy in this lifetime..'

'Please turn all the suffering of the past.. into blessings and happiness..'

* * *

At the same time..

Both Min Sook and Yo Jun were in the car as it drove to where they had to go. Min Sook stared at the view from the window for a while before speaking. "Yo Jun.."

"Hmm?" Asked Yo Jun, still focusing himself to drive.

"About that Supervisor.." Min Sook turned her head to her fiance, "Do you feel like you have known her for a long time..?"

Yo Jun didn't say anything for a while as Min Sook continued her words. "I know I am being weird but.. I can't shake the feeling at all.."

"Well, the truth is.. I feel the same.." Yo Jun said, "It's like seeing someone you knew before.. and it's not being weird at all"

Min Sook stared at Yo Jun with narrowed eyes "You don't fall in love with that supervisor, do you?"

Yo Jun snorted "How can I when I have my eyes only for you?"

Min Sook smiled happily, "Good, I won't forgive you if you cheat on me"

"I should be the one who has to worry that someone will take you away from me" Yo Jun replied,

Min Sook laughed softly, "How can it be when My heart has been stolen by you ~?"

Yo Jun chuckled and Min Sook thought of something before asking a question. "After we married, how many children do you want? I want two"

"Hmm.. I want four" Replied Yo Jun.

"Four?! That's too many!"

"Nope! I want four~" Yo Jun stubbornly said.

"But why four?" Min Sook asked in confusion.

The car stopped in front of a building and Yo Jun turned his head to his soon to be wife, A loving smile came to his face.

"I want four, two daughters and two sons, so they can surround you with love and so I can surround you and our children with more love~" He said and leaned closer to give Min Sook a soft loving kiss.

"I love you Min Sook"

Min Sook returned the kiss and whispered "I love you too, Yo Jun"

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

 **Author's note : Okay, this is the second part of my fan fiction. Thank you for encouraging me to write the continuation of this story. ^_^**

 **Btw, Sorry for the cheesy lines. XD**

 **When I wrote the part where Ha Jin prays for Min Sook and Yo Jun couple, I used 'Lim Sun Hae - Will Be Back' As BGM and For the sweet part of Min Sook and Yo Jun couple, I used 'A Lot Like Love' as BGM XDD**


	3. Chapter 3 - New Life For Her

**Note : Characters' Name so far :**

 **Woo Hee = Yoon Hee**

 **Baek Ah = Jun Baek Ah**

 **Soon Deok = Min Sook**

 **Wang Eun = Yo Jun**

 **Soo Yeon = Tae Soo Yeon**

 **Taejo = Tae Joo Won**

 **Wang So = Tae Jun So**

 **Wang Jung = Tae Min Jung**

 **General Park = Vice President Park Seo Hyun / Mr. Park**

 **Queen Yo = General Manager Yun Seo / Madam Seo**

 **Chae Ryung = Chae Won**

* * *

 _"You" Wang So, The 4th Prince of Goryeo spoke as Hae Soo started walking away,_

 _"Don't show up in front of me again"_

 _A sigh was heard and Hae Soo turned around, clearly trying to suppress her anger. "What did I do wrong?"_

 _Wang So gazed at her, surprised was shown in his face. Not because of her silent anger, but because of her bravery to talk back to him as no one would dare to do so._

 _"You told him to kill me" Hae Soo spoke, "You even said you'd kill me yourself"_

 _"Then am I supposed to do nothing?"_

 _"I should do whatever I can to live, am I supposed to just die?!"_

 _Another prince tried to calm her down but Wang So just snorted in mockery, didn't want to admit that the words the girl threw at him had truth in it. Without replying, Wang So just walked away only to stop halfway by her sobbing words._

 _"Is it a crime.. to want to live..?"_

 _Wang So didn't say a word and the girl kept on talking._

 _"Everyone want to live, why are you picking on me?"_

 _Wang So braced himself and continued walking away, didn't know the last words the girl threw at his back._

 ** _The scene ended and changed to another scene..._**

 _"Mothers build this for their children?" Wang So said as he pointed to the piled up stones,_

 _"She shouldn't come to this thing! She should come and beg to me!" Wang So shouted in anger as he destroyed one of it._

 _Hae Soo grabbed him from behind, trying to prevent him to do more damage of course but there was another reason as well. Wang So tried to break free from her grasp as he turned slightly and uttered threatening words._

 _"Do you want to die too? Let me go.."_

 _"You're injured!" Hae Soo spoke as she lifted one of his hand that was bleeding. "Do you have any other injuries?"_

 _Wang So grabbed her collar in a sudden movement "I told you that I killed people"_

 _Hae Soo didn't say a word for a short moment and when she did, she only asked a question that caught Wang So off guard._

 _"Then tell me why you killed them" "Did you.. do it for fun?"_

 _Tears flowed on Wang So's face, his expression was so miserable that it could make someone felt sorry for him. That included Hae Soo as well. She didn't know the whole reason but one thing she was certain of.. The 4th Prince was not as ruthless as he seemed.._

 _"Go.." Wang So muttered "Go..!"_

 _As the 4th prince turned around, Hae Soo braved herself to speak her mind. "This is that kind of place, isn't?"_

 _"You have to wield a sword at a very young age, You have to kill others if you want to live, Even so what can you do? It's not a crime to want to live"_

 _"You probably won't be forgiven. Still, I understand you.."_

 _"How you are feeling right now.. It must be so miserable.."_

 _"I think I can relate.."_

 _No words came from the 4th prince, there was only sobbing and the sound of deep breath. Hae Soo thought she spoke too much and decided to leave the 4th prince alone. She only hoped her words could ease his pain even if it just a little. Yes.. even if it just a little..._

* * *

Jun So opened his eyes with a gasp of air as he change to sitting position. His body was sweating all over and his breath became ragged. The same ritual he had ever since 'that day'.

"..Another Lucid Dream.." Jun So muttered under his breath, trying to calm himself down. "..and it's the continuation from the last one.."

Grabbing a glass of water that was on the small table next to his bed, Jun So gulped it down in one go.

Ever since that day, he kept on having these dreams. Jun So didn't understand it at first, thinking that it was just ridiculous nightmare but as the dreams continued, he started seeing psychiatrist in secret. At first, The psychiatrist said it was because of his stress, after all Jun So was the heir of a famous company, Golden World.

However, as the dreams continued, The psychiatrist made another deduction. The dreams Jun So had so far was the life he had in the past. Of course Jun So laughed about it at first, there was no such thing as past life and he, for one, didn't believe in such thing. But Now He truly believed it..

In the past life, he was the 4th prince of Goryeo, Wang So. But what shocked him the most was.. the woman in his past life was the same woman he saved that day at the lake. One could say that his life was indeed interesting.

Jun So tried to search for the woman but the hospital she was in refused to give any personal information about their patients. Jun So only knew her name, Go.. Ha.. Jin..

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Young Master, Master is waiting for you in dining room" a voice belonged to one of the maid spoke from outside.

Jun sighed softly and stood up from his bed, "Very well, tell father I will be down in a few minutes"

"Yes, young master"

as the sound of footsteps slowly fade away, Jun So took a deep breath as he went to the bathroom to start the day.

'I have to get a grip of myself..' Jun So mused as he turned the shower knob on and let the hot water poured down his body.

'I need to focus on work.. then I can search the woman later..'

'Maybe, hiring a private investigator will be a good idea..'

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Chae Ryung, Don't forget to clean that counter too" Ha Jin ordered, "Madam Seo is a perfectionist woman so we have to be careful"

The woman called Chae Ryung let out a sigh of annoyance "Supervisor Go, I have told you so many times that My name is Chae Won, not Chae Ryung!"

Ha Jin blinked for a while as she realized that "Ah, Sorry.. I mixed it up again" Ha Jin gave an apologetic smile.

"You remember every workers name correctly, why is it only my name that you always mixed up?" Chae Won asked with a pout, "Did I do something that make you upset?"

Ha Jin gave her a soft smile "No, I just mixed you up with someone else I knew before"

"Aiish.. I used to be proud for having this name but now I regret it.." Chae Won grumbled under her breath.

Ha Jin giggled softly as she patted the woman's back gently "I am sorry, I won't mix it up again"

"And you said that the last time too" Chae Won grumbled more, "Anyway, the next time you call me wrong again.. you have to treat me okay?"

"Okay, Okay.. Now do your work" said Ha Jin and Chae Won left to clean the counter Ha Jin told her to do.

Ha Jin stared at Chae Won as she did her best to clean the counter. It was hard for her to forget Chae Ryung's name and to think that Chae Won had the same face as Chae Ryung made it harder for her to forget what happened in the past. Sometimes she wondered whether Chae Won had any recollection of her past life but from Chae Won's behavior, she clearly didn't have any of it, which made Ha Jin glad. The past was too painful that she would prefer not to remember it all but at the same time.. She also didn't want to forget it because of a certain man..

What a dilemma...

"Supervisor Go, The General Manager is Here!" Said one of the workers.

"Everyone, Get ready!" Go Ha Jin said as she walked to the door to greet the General Manager.

The door was opened and Ha Jin was surprised to see the Manajer with Queen Yo's face walked into the shop. One thing she was sure of, Both Manager Seo and Queen Yo had those same high and mighty attitude.

"I assume you are Supervisor Go?" Asked Madam Seo, staring at Go Ha Jin from head to toe.

"Yes, My name is Go Ha Jin" answered Ha Jin.

"Hmm, I have received a good report regarding your work.. Which is why I come today to see it with my own eyes" Madam Seo walked pass by her and started inspecting the shop. Ha Jin followed her from behind.

Sometimes Madam Seo asked a few questions and Ha Jin answered it patiently. After a while, Madam Seo entered Ha Jin's office and inspecting the documents. With the two of them alone, Madam Seo started a conversation.

"I can see that the reports I received are as good as the one I saw today" Madam Seo gave a satisfied smile while closing the last document in her hand. "You have done a very good job, you can get the promotion"

Ha Jin blinked and stared at Madam Seo in confusion "Promotion?"

"Yes, Promotion" Madam Seo repeated with a big smile on her face. For Ha Jin who knew Madam Seo's past life, She was slightly surprised to see the former Queen gave her such big smile.

"How do you like to Manage this shop as Manager?" Asked Madam Seo "You can choose the supervisor to lead the team you have now, by yourself"

Ha Jin smiled happily "Yes, I like it!"

"Good answer!" Madam Seo stood up from her seat and walked closer to Ha Jin. She offered a hand for Ha Jin to shake, "I shall look forward for your good work"

Ha Jin shook her hand firmly "Yes, Madam Seo"

As They exited the office, Ha Jin followed her to the door. Madam Seo stopped suddenly when she was about to exit the building.

"Oh right" she spoke and turned around slightly, "Supervisor Go.."

"Yes, Madam?"

"Have we.. Met before?" Madam Seo asked.

There was a moment of silence before Ha Jin gave her a soft smile "Maybe we met in the past the life, Madam"

Hearing the words, Madam Seo let out a soft snort "Past Life.. I am surprised you believe in such thing but.." Madam Seo gave a gentle smile

"It's an interesting theory" She said and continued her way.

Ha Jin stared at the woman who just entered the car and drove away with a gentle smile. The woman who just left was not the same woman who was blinded by greed in the past. It was such a relief for Ha Jin to know that the woman finally free from greed. Once again, Ha Jin thanked God for giving the woman another chance in life.

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

 **Author's note : Welp, This time Ha Jin meets the present Queen Yo. The concept of My theory is super happy ending. An ending where all the chars, be it Good or Bad have another chance in life. After all, they became bad because of the situation in the past ^_^**

 **Oh right! Starting this chapter / part ( :P ) I shall write the past of Wang So and Hae Soo as lucid dream Jun So has :D**

 **I hope it's a good Idea though XDDD**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading this fan fiction of mine! (^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Three Princes

**Note : Characters' Name so far :**

 **Woo Hee = Jun Yoon Hee**

 **Baek Ah = Jun Baek Ah**

 **Soon Deok = Na Min Sook**

 **Wang Eun = Lee Yo Jun**

 **Soo Yeon = Tae Soo Yeon**

 **Taejo = Tae Joo Won**

 **Wang So = Tae Jun So**

 **Wang Jung = Tae Min Jung**

 **General Park = Vice President Park Seo Hyun / Mr. Park**

 **Queen Yo = General Manager Yun Seo / Madam Seo**

 **Chae Ryung = Ham Chae Won**

 **Wang Yo = Choi Ji Hoon**

 **Wang Wook = Kang Woo Jin**

 **Yeon Hwa = Kang Ha Yoon**

 **Wang Won = Gil Hyun Woo**

* * *

 _"Aren't you even scared of me?" Wang So asked, clearly he tried to scare the girl who stood in front of him by giving a glare. It was none other than Hae Soo, The cousin of Lady Hae, the wife of 8th Prince, Wang Wook._

 _"You talk back to me every single time"_

 _Hae Soo let out a tired sigh, "You don't seem like a person I should take lightly, but I am not scared of you anymore"_

 _Wang So looked surprised, how come a little girl such as her could say something like that. He really wondered where the bravery came from._

 _"However.." Hae Soo added as she raised her hand to point at Wang So's face, she gave him a warning glare even though Wang So thought it was such a cute glare. Like a rabbit glaring cutely at the wolf._

 _"Don't say I 'Belong' to you ever again" She said with a firm tone._

 _Wang So looked confused, "Why not?"_

 _"I am a person, not an item or an animal" Hae Soo replied, "How can you say I belong to you or anyone else?"_

 _Wang So stared at the girl for a short moment before a sly smile came to his masked face. Seeing this girl cutely warned him not to call her 'His', Wang So felt a sudden urge to tease her._

 _"Then.." He said as he took one step closer and bent forward toward the girl so they could meet face to face. His face close enough to smell the sweet fragrance coming from her._

 _"Should I call you 'My Person' ?" He asked with a teasing smile._

 _His action caught Hae Soo off guard, it took a while for her to give a respond and when she did, only flustered words coming out her._

 _"That's not it either" Hae Soo took one step back, trying to give some space between them._

 _"Let's refrain from using these burdensome tittles"_

 _Wang So was clearly having fun watching her became flustered like that. It was a feeling he had forgotten since the day he became a hostage._

 _"Think of something else" Hae Soo said as she walked pass by him after giving Wang so a slight bow. Wang So let her run away, making a mental note to try teasing her again next time._

 ** _The scene changed to another one..._**

 _The sound horse steps could be heard, Wang So held Hae Soo within his arms while pushing the horse ran faster. They were trying to help Hae Soo running away from the marriage that was forced on her after Lady Hae died._

 _He could feel the wind blew strongly as the horse moved faster than before and a gaze from the girl in front of him as she turned her head slightly to see Wang So's face._

 _"I had no idea that even you would step in to help me" Hae Soo said,_

 _"My whole life has been controlled by others and that is more than enough" Wang So explained as he stared at the girl._

 _"Now I don't like even the sight of anyone else being subjected to that kind of life. For some reason, that someone being you.. I don't know why.. but I like it even less" He said and slightly tightening his grip around Hae Soo's body._

 _It was the truth though, the truth he didn't want to admit. The thought of her being forced to marry someone she didn't love was unbearable. Was it because of his principle? or Was it because of Baek Ah's request? Or... Was it because of something else..?_

* * *

"..ter.."

"...aster..."

"Young master!"

Jun So opened his eyes widely and the face of Vice President Park came to his vision, he was so close to Jun So's face that it made Jun So fell from the sofa he had slept on.

"Aish..! Mr. Park !" Grumbled Jun So as he stood up while rubbing his bottom, "Don't lean so close to my face like that! I thought I was having another nightmare!"

Mr. Park snorted, "How rude.. I should be the one scolding you for taking a nap during office hour"

Jun So scowled at the older man, "I am taking a break from reading so many reports, there is no rule forbidding a director to take a break during office hour"

"True but you were taking a nap not taking a break" Mr. Park grinned, clearly didn't want to lose the debate.

Jun So sighed "Fine.. Fine, I was wrong.. Please forgive me"

Chuckling softly, Mr. Park leaned closer to the younger male "So?" he asked with a whisper.

"So what?" Asked Jun So, clearly confused.

"What dream were you having?" asked Mr. Park, "Was it good ~? Who is this Hae Soo~? You look like you're having fun in your dream ~"

Jun So scoffed as he shook his head, the older male must think he was having a 'weird' kind of dream and whatever it was in his head, it must be inappropriate subject.

"I am not having fun in my dream and even if I DID.." Jun So gave the man a mysterious smile, "I won't tell you the 'Details'.."

"Aish, don't be so stingy to an old man" said Mr. Park

"You should not be so pervert as an old man" retorted Jun So as he moved back to sit behind his desk.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Park?" asked Jun So

"Nothing, I am here to check up on you and to remind you about the party" Mr. Park said as he took a seat in front of Jun So.

Jun So gave a knowing smile "Is it father who ordered you to do this?" Asked Jun So, flipping the paper page of financial reports.

"Don't be like that" Said Mr. Park, "Your father is concern about you drowning in work without seeing a single woman.. He wants you to have social life outside of work"

"I will do that when I have the will to do it" said Jun So without even glancing at the man in front of him.

"Don't you have someone in mind?" asked Mr. Park curiously.

Jun So didn't say a word for a while. He had someone in mind but it was someone who he had to investigate first. Past life or not, he wanted to make sure that the woman in the past was the same woman he saved at the lake.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Mr. Park pulled Jun So out of his reverie.

"I heard you.. Well I do have someone in mind, but it's not the time to show the person yet" Lied Jun So, closing the report.

"Tell father not to worry so much, I shall do my best in both social life and work life" Jun So gave his best smile to the man.

Mr. Park nodded and let out a soft sigh "Well, at least I don't return empty handed" He said as he stood up and walked to the door. But when he touched the knob, Jun So called him out.

"Oh right, Mr. Park" Jun So said as a sly grin came to his face, "How is Madam Seo doing~?"

Mr. Park became flustered as he scowled at the younger male "Why you.. little rascal.." he grumbled and walked out of Jun So's office, leaving Jun So alone, sniggering like mad man.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ha Jin now became the manager who managed UniQue shops around Gangnam district. She spent her time in the office more than dealing with customers. She also chose Chae Won as the supervisor to replace her.

Chae Won was trained very hard by Ha Jin, she often grumbled but Ha Jin noticed Chae Won was as diligent as Chae Ryung. Guess something wouldn't change after all..

As Ha Jin spent her time as Manager, She sometimes recalled the days she had as the head of Court Lady in the past. She loved being busy, it helped her focus from thinking unnecessary thoughts, but as she did that, the thought of a certain man also appeared along with it. Ha Jin couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh when she thought about that man.

A ruthless man.. but that man also loved her deeply...

'Aish.. I need to stop thinking about him..' Ha Jin mused, 'The more I think about him.. The More I long for him..'

Knock! Knock!

The sound of knocking door pulled Ha Jin back to the present, "Enter" Ha Jin said and Chae Won was the one entering the room.

"Chae Won? Is something wrong?" Asked Ha Jin.

"Well there are three VIP guests come here" Chae Won said,

"Ah I see, Let's go then" Said Ha Jin.

One of Ha Jin's job as manager was taking care the VIP guests. As Ha Jin exited her office to meet the guests, she stopped halfway when she saw them.

The VIP guests were three men, elite looking but what surprised Ha Jin the most was that the three men.. had the same faces as the three princes of Goryeo. The 3rd Prince, Wang Yo. The 9th Prince, Wang won. The last one was.. The 8th Prince, Wang Wook...

~ TO BE CONTINUED ~

* * *

 **Author's note : Yep, I left it just like that ~ XDD I hope it will be a good cliff hanger ~ XDD**

 **Did it work? XD Anyway, I wrote this as an escape route due to the emotional wreck I felt after watching Episode 17 T_T**

 **I hope the drama will have a good ending, a TRULY good ending.. T_T**

 **Writer Nim.. I trust you okay? Please don't let me down.. T_T**

 **Anyway, thank you for listening to my random talk and see you at the next chapter! ^o^/**

 **PS : I am using 'Baek Hyun - For You' as BGM when Ha Jin saw the three Teletubies ~ (Won, Wook and Yo ) XDDD**


	5. Chapter 5 - Their Long Acquired Freedom

**Note : Characters' Name so far :**

 **Woo Hee = Jun Yoon Hee**

 **Baek Ah = Jun Baek Ah**

 **Soon Deok = Na Min Sook**

 **Wang Eun = Lee Yo Jun**

 **Soo Yeon = Tae Soo Yeon**

 **Taejo = Tae Joo Won**

 **Wang So = Tae Jun So**

 **Wang Jung = Tae Min Jung**

 **General Park = Vice President Park Seo Hyun / Mr. Park**

 **Queen Yo = General Manager Yun Seo / Madam Seo**

 **Chae Ryung = Ham Chae Won**

 **Wang Yo = Choi Ji Hoon**

 **Wang Wook = Kang Woo Jin**

 **Yeon Hwa = Kang Ha Yoon**

 **Wang Won = Gil Hyun Woo**

* * *

 _Wang So remembered he was in trans.._

 _Her voice, Her song, Her smile.._

 _It as if he was staring at something dazzling.. something pure... something... precious.._

 _When was it exactly? When did he start paying attention to her? When did he start caring so much about the little tomboy girl..?_

 _He remembered how she slit her wrist as blood slowly dripping from it and for the first time in his life, Wang So felt fear. The feeling he had tossed away in order to survive, once again emerged and the cause of it, was none other than Hae Soo._

 _He felt anger. He was angry that Hae Soo chose to scar her body to escape marriage with the King, He was angry how she stared at his scar when he removed his mask, He was angry for a lot of thing just because of her._

 _He learned Love. How she cared for him, how she always eased his pain, how she could always make him smile, how she made him laughed due to her silly antics. He learned how to care someone.. From her.._

 _"You can open your eyes now" Hae Soo said._

 _Wang So opened his eyes and stared at the mirror that was held by Hae Soo. It showed a reflection of someone he knew yet felt like it was a stranger as well. Someone who didn't have an ugly scar on his face._

 _The sound of a drum could be heard faintly, Hae Soo smiled at the man in front of her. "Seems like the ritual is starting soon" she said as she put the mirror and stood up from her seat._

 _As she turned around to get Wang So's clothes, Wang So grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to face him. A surprised expression could be seen from Hae Soo's face. She didn't expect any of this._

 _"Do you remember?" Wang So started to speak, "I said it before, right? You're mine.."_

 _"Whether it was then or now.. Or the moment you touched my face" A soft smile came to Wang So's face, the smile he rarely showed to others._

 _"I've made up my mind" He continued speaking "I will make you mine"_

 _As he said the words, his eyes showed how determined he was "Brace your self from now on"_

 _"I will Never let go of you"_

* * *

"Young Master?" Jun So slowly opened his eyes, his chauffeur was staring at him, worry could be seen on the man's face.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked the man.

Jun So gave him a reassuring smile "I am fine, just feeling sleepy these days" he said and noticed that the car had stopped in front of the restaurant where he would had lunch with his parents.

"We already arrived huh? Thank you for waking me up" Said Jun So as he opened the door and got out from the car.

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked the chauffeur, "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Jun So shook his head "No, thank you for worrying" he said and walked toward the restaurant.

'just feeling sleepy... huh..?' Jun So mused, clearly mocking himself for saying such lies. He didn't feel sleepy. He just wanted a reason to fall asleep. He wanted to know more about the past, especially about Hae Soo.

'Aish.. it as if I am being obsessed over someone who might not exist..' Jun So sighed as he stopped in front of the receptionist.

"Tae Joo Won's table" Jun So said and the staff nodded, leading Jun So to where the table was.

His parents were already there, happily chatting up. "Mother, Father" Greeted Jun So, "I am sorry for being late"

Jun So's mother, Soo Yeon smiled at her son "It's okay, I know you are busy. It's our fault for taking your time and your father's fault for putting all the work on your shoulder"

Tae Joo Won laughed softly, "you have been so gentle with me but when Jun So came, you turn your back on me? Why do I feel that My wife loves my son more than me?"

Soo Yeon giggled as she gave him a loving glare "If you want me to love you more than your son then stop making him work so hard"

"Aigo.. Look at you" Joo Won replied to Soo Yeon, "This is the reason why he never has a woman in his life.. you spoil him too much" he said in teasing tone.

Jun So stared at them teasing each other and feeling grateful for the life both of his parents and he had right now. From what he had seen in the past, Both of them loved each other but couldn't be together and for Wang So, he had a very pitiful life.

"So?" Soo Yeon's voice pulled Jun So out of his reverie. "Are you okay?" Asked Soo Yeon, she clearly worried

Jun So had to force himself to focus and gave his mother the best smile he could afford. "Yes, I am fine. Just feel tired I guess" he said and added a teasing "And tired of seeing my parents ignoring me and be lovey dovey all by themselves ~"

Joo Won cleared his throat

Soo Yeon became flustered

Jun So chuckled seeing their reaction, after a short awkward moment, The three of them shared laughter. A voice spoke from nearby and it came from Min Jung who just arrived from his martial art practice.

"Aigoo, Looks like I have been cast aside by my own family" He said as he took a seat in front of Jun So,

"To think they are having fun without me" he said with a grin.

Jun So let out a soft chuckle "It's your fault for coming so late"

"True, I know you love martial arts but please don't forget about your parents as well" Soo Yeon smiled at Jung

"Please forgive me, oh dear mother" said Min Jung dramatically and once again laughter came from the four of them.

"Okay, Okay!" Joo Won said, "Let us enjoy the food"

They shared lunch together in happiness and comfort, it was the one thing Jun So felt so grateful about. Knowing that in his past life, he was hated, cursed and cast away by his own mother. Now he had loving family who cherished him so much. The only thing that bothered him was this emptiness in his heart and the longing that came from it.

The longing for a certain woman...

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Ha Jin just stood there, staring at the three VIP guests in surprised. Her feeling is so complicated right now, knowing that the three VIP guests were the ones who caused her so much pain in the past.

"Manajer Go?" called Chae Won who stood next to her side.

Ha Jin had to forced herself to focus and continued her way until she stopped in front of them. "Welcome to UniQue" greeted Ha Jin and gave them a slight bow.

What can I do for you?" asked Ha Jin, giving her best working smile.

"Well, I want to buy a good beauty care product.. But since I am a man, I really hope someone can recommend a good suggestion" Said the man who had the same face as Wang Wook, the 8th prince of Goryeo.

"Hey, Woo Jin" called the man who had the same face as Wang Yo, the 3rd prince of Goryeo. "Will Ha Yoon like it as well?"

"Aigoo, you still chasing after that feisty girl, Ji Hoon?" Asked the man who had the same face as Wang Won, the 9th prince of Goryeo.

"That Feisty girl is Woo Jin's cousin, Hyun Woo.. Better watch your mouth" said Ji Hoon, clearly annoyed.

"No need to~" Hyun Woo grinned, clearly having fun teasing Ji Hoon. "I believe Woo Jin also agree to the title~ She IS feisty ~"

Woo Jin sighed, "Can we focus please?"

"Yeah! We have to focus on the task at hand ~" Ji Hoon said as he put his arm on Woo Jin's shoulder. "Buying a present for Woo Jin's fiance ~"

Ha Jin stared at them as they exchanged verbal teasing and jokes. The three of them who used to be blinded by greed, the ones who caused her so much pain, the one who made everything fell apart, the ones who were pitiful. These people were not the same people anymore, They had another chance in life to feel a life without heavy burdens on their shoulders.

A life where they could be free.. Free to choose their own fate...

"...ger.."

"Hello, Miss Manager?" called Ji Hoon as he waved his hand in front of Ha Jin's face.

Ha Jin blinked as she snapped from her deep thought, "Ah.. please forgive me!" said Ha Jin and bowed once again. She needed to pull herself back together, focusing on the present not the past.

"No need, It's our fault as well" Woo Jin said. "then about the beauty care product.."

"Ah yes, please this way" said Ha Jin as she led the three men to one of UniQue beauty care product.

She explained varieties of products to the three men, asking them which one would they buy as presents. Both Woo Jin and Ji Hoon bought the same product and Ha Jin told Chae Won to wrap it nicely.

"Thank you for your help" Woo Jin said, as he accepted the present.

"Your Welcome Sir" said Ha Jin, smiling to the man.

"Um.. can I ask you a question..?" Asked Woo Jin carefully.

"Yes?"

"Uh.. Have we... Met... Before..?" Asked Woo Jin.

"Aigo, Aigo! What is this? Are you trying to flirt with Miss Manager, Woo Jin?" Asked Hyun Woo curiously.

"Oh you can't do that, my friend! You have a fiance already!" warned Ji Hoon

"I am not trying anything!" Woo Jin said in slight annoyed tone.

Ha Jin gave a soft smile "No, We haven't" Ha Jin said in firm tone.

Woo Jin smiled "I see, well then.. Thank you for your good work" he said and started walking away with Ji Hoon and Hyun Woo.

"We will wait for your next visit" Ha Jin bowed to the back of those three men. As they left the shop, Ha jin just stood there staring at the front door.

'..Please.. Be happy now..' She mused,

'You all can live your life to the fullest now..'

'May God Bless Them With Happiness..'

* * *

 **At The Same Time...**

"Hey, Woo Jin" Ji Hoon called him as they walked to the nearest cafe for a break, "Were you really trying to flirt with that Manager?"

Woo Jin sighed, "Of course not" he said firmly, "I just..."

There was a pause, Ji Hoon and Hyun Woo stared at him, waiting for the next words.

"Just..?" Asked Hyun Woo

"I just feel like I have met her before.. It's like I have known her from a long time ago.." Woo Jin said, "Weird huh?"

Ji Hoon and Hyun Woo didn't say a word for a while. Ji Hoon was the one who spoke first "Well.. The truth is.. Me too.. I don't know why, but... I also feel like I have met her before.. and there was also-..." Ji Hoon stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Also?" Woo Jin asked,

"No, It's nothing.." Ji Hoon said. He didn't want to say it because it would be weird. When he first saw that manager, there was a feeling of sadness. It as if he wanted to ask her for forgiveness...

What a weird feeling he had..

"how about you, Hyun Woo?" asked Woo Jin.

"Well, Me too.. I felt like I have met that manager which is weird since this is the first time I met her.." Hyun Woo said leaving the other part he wanted to say behind.

The other part was.. the supervisor.. Hyun Woo felt a sudden urge to cry when he saw her.. Like he wanted to hug her... "Well, guess this is just a feeling huh?" Woo Jin said, breaking the weird tension between them.

"Yeah, I better get ready to give this present to Ha Yoon~" Ji Hoon said,

"And Be prepared to get your ass kicked as well" Hyun Woo teased him.

"Don't jinx it!" Ji Hoon scowled at him.

They shared laughter as they entered the cafe, living the life they got after so much suffering in the past.

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note : Okay, Sorry for taking a long time to write it. I need the right mood and because of episode 18, I have become depressed and can't even write at all... T_T**

 **Damn you Writer nim.. T_T**

 **Anyway! The next chapter will be interesting ~ :D Fu fu Fu Fu ~**

 **So Stay Tune Dear Friends ~ ! ^o^/**


	6. Chapter 6 - When I Meet You Again

_It was all because of her..._  
 _For the first time in his life, Wang So was accepted by his own father._  
 _He even called him 'Father' instead of His Majesty._

 _For the first time in his life, Wang So felt like he was accepted by the people around him._  
 _No one called him a beast..._  
 _No one even cringed when they saw his face..._  
 _No one felt scared of him..._  
 _They praised him..._  
 _Sang their joy of him for calling the rain..._  
 _All because of this beloved person..._

 _At the same time, It hurt Wang So so much when she pushed him away.  
The way she told him to leave the palace, saying that he only bring bad luck to people around him._

 _No.. That was not what he wanted to hear from her soft looking lips...  
He didn't want to hear her saying such hurtful words again..  
She was his 'Person'...  
She belonged to him...  
He wouldn't have it any other way.._

 _Her lips tasted so sweet, it was also soft as he rubbed it with his own.  
The more she rejected him, the more he wanted her to be his.  
He wouldn't allow her to have another man in her heart.  
He would erase it for sure.. Even if he had to kill the man himself..._

 _"You said you're afraid of me?" Wang So stared at the lovely woman next to him as he gave her a soft smile. "I don't believe it"_

 _"You are my only confidante after all" Wang So continued speaking, "That is why.. I am not sorry for anything" He eyes stared at hers,_

 _"Not for kissing you"  
"Or Bringing you out here"  
"Also..."  
"Threatening you for not to have feelings for another man.."  
"I am not sorry at all"_

 _Hae Soo didn't say anything and Wang So just stared at her for a while before reaching to his clothes and took out something from there. It was an hairpin._

 _"Take this" Wang So said as he gave the hairpin to Hae Soo._

 _"I have long wanted to give you something like this" He said sincerely._

 _Hae Soo looked troubled, "I was only trying to help you, Your Highness" She said, clearly she didn't intend to accept the hairpin._

 _"I never asked for your heart" Her eyes pleaded him not to be like this._

 _However Wang So didn't give up. He had no intention to give up nor he wanted to. He stared at Hae Soo with determined eyes, there was a challenge in the depth of those eyes._

 _"Try running away from me then.."_

* * *

Jun So once again opened his eyes, a soft gasp of air escaped his dry lips as he lifted his body to sit on the bed.

"Ahh..ahh.." He muttered softly in annoyance, "I feel like I am going crazy just by having this endless dream"

letting out a soft sigh, Jun So stared at the ceiling. He wondered whether he would be able to meet Hae Soo again. His longing kept growing bigger every single time he had these dreams of the past.

"Aish!" He stood up from the bed, feeling frustrated "Let's focus on the party first then hire private investigator later" He said, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. Tonight's party was celebration for the success of UniQue's newest beauty care product. All elite workers from Golden World company and it's business partners would attend. He didn't want to make a single mistake..

* * *

"Manager Go, Here is the report you asked me to do" said Chae Won as she put the report on Go Ha Jin's table.

"Thank you, Chae Won" said Ha Jin, she took the report and opened it. Her eyes stared at it's contents carefully and nodded, clearly satisfied with the report.

"The team's performance is getting better than the last few weeks" Ha Jin said, smiling at her supervisor. "You have worked hard, Chae Won"

"Thank you Manager!" Chae Won replied, clearly she was happy to be praised by Ha Jin.

"Please keep up the good work" Ha Jin said and put the report back on the table but knocked an envelope accidentally. Chae Won picked it up for her and saw the Golden World logo on it.

"Manager, This envelope.." Chae Won said as she gave it back to Ha Jin.

"Ahh, this is an invitation to a celebration party, it seems our president is delighted with the success of UniQue's new product" Explained Ha Jin. "As a manager, I have to attend it"

"I feel so jealous!" Chae Won said, "Golden World's parties are known to be one of the best you know"

Ha Jin let out a soft chuckle and shook her head "A party is only a party if you see it like one"

"But there will be many handsome elite men!" Chae Won retorted

"What is it with you and your type.." Ha Jin chuckled more, "Handsome elite men won't guarantee your happiness"

"Now you sound like my grandma" Chae Won grumbled,

a soft laughter came out of Ha Jin "Well if you want to meet handsome elite men THAT much, guess you can come with me"

Silence fell to the office, followed by Chae Won's squeal "Really?! I really can come with you?!" she asked.

"Yes, but please dress elegantly" warned Ha Jin, noticing from the last time they shopped for clothes together, Chae Won was fond of a certain type of clothes.

"Roger that~" Chae Won grinned,

"We will meet at the Hotel Lobby, 8 PM"

"Okay~!" Chae Won left the office cheerfully, clearly she couldn't wait for tonight's party.

* * *

Finally the night of the party had come..

Jun So arrived later than he expected, as he entered the party hall, people quickly swarmed him like bees. Some congratulated him, Some asked for his advice about business, while others especially women asked his private number.

Jun So dealt with them all like he always did, by playing it cool. Even when he tried to walk to where his parents and his little brother were, they kept on tailing him. He was so busy chatting as he didn't realize the person he had longed to meet entered the hall.

Go Ha Jin entered the party hall with Chae Won who clearly had her eyes widened in awe from the moment they stepped in but Chae Won's feeling right now was different from Ha Jin. The moment she stepped in, she knew she would feel uncomfortable. She felt like she didn't belong here.

"Wow.." Chae Won muttered, "Just.. Wow.."

Ha Jin sighed "Chae Won, please close your mouth"

"Oh right" Chae Won said as she did what she was told to do, acting normal.

"Manager Go" a voice called out to Ha Jin and it was Madam Seo. "I am glad to see you here" she said, clearly delighted to meet Ha Jin.

"Madam Seo" greeted Ha Jin as she gave a slight bow to the older woman, Chae Won also did the same.

Madam Seo nodded and glanced at Chae Won "I can see you've brought your friend" She said, "and here I am wondering whether you will come with a man or not"

Ha Jin smiled, "I am not in romantic relationship, Madam" She said, "My mind is full with work right now and I intend to keep it that way"

It wasn't like she wanted to stay single for the rest of her life, but her heart belonged to a certain man. A man she might never be able to meet in this life time.

"Splendid!" said Madam Seo excitedly, "True! We modern women don't need men by our side! I am proud of you!"

Ha Jin let out an awkward laugh, she wondered whether Madam Seo's past life had anything to do with the words she uttered just now. Clearly the woman before her used to love Taejo Wang Gong, The First King of Goryeo but the King loved another woman.

"Ah, I forgot!" Madam Seo suddenly said, pulling Ha Jin out of her reverie. "I want to introduce you to the Director of Golden World's Company. He is the son of our president and also the heir of Golden World"

"Oh.. but.." Ha Jin turned her head to Chae Won,

"Go, I will wonder around while waiting for you!" She said, smiling happily.

Ha Jin smiled and followed Madam Seo to a person surrounded by people. As she got closer to the crowd, she could faintly heard the voice she thought she would never ever hear again in this life time.

"Thank you, I shall look forward to do business with you"

"Director So" called Madam Seo, "I want to introduce you to the manager who manages the UniQue branch in Gangnam"

The man whose back was facing Go Ha Jin slowly turned around and the moment Go Ha Jin and Jun So face each other, both of them was stunned, as if time went still only for them.

'4th.. prince..?' Ha Jin mused

'..Hae.. Soo..?' Jun So mused

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note : Well, Finally both of them meet but what will happen ~ ?**

 **Nyahahahaha ~ Well just wait ~ XDD Anyway, thank you for the people who like my story and I am grateful to people who say that my story gives them sort of comfort. ^o^)v**

 **They encourage me to keep on writing! See you again at the next part! (^o^)/**

 **PS : I am using I.O.I - I love you, I remember you for BGM when Jun So and Ha Jin meet for the first time~ XDDD**


	7. Chapter 7 - We Reunited At Last

Time went still only for them as they stared at each other...

No words could describe the feelings they had right now...

Glad.. Longing.. Sadness.. Love..

All mixed into one..

Jun So stared at the woman before him. Long wavy dark hair, small figure, this woman was as lovely as the one in the past. Her eyes that could suck his soul, Her beautiful face that always had him mesmerized, Her lips that always enticed him to taste it, Jun So even wondered would it feel as soft as he remembered.

Go Ha Jin stared at the man before her. Black hair, tall figure, this man was as handsome as the one in the past. His eyes that always made her heart fluttered when it gazed at her, His handsome face that always had her captivated, His lips that always had her longed for it to kiss her, Go Ha Jin even wondered would he ever kiss her the same way again.

the sound of clearing throat could be heard as it broke the trans that both Jun So and Ha Jin had at the moment. Ha Jin reacted first from it, Madam Seo was staring at her with strict eyes.

"Oh.. um.." Go Ha Jin stuttered, quickly collected herself. "My name is Go Ha Jin" She started speaking and bowed slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Director So" She said.

It took a while for Jun So to respond, he just stared at Go Ha Jin before replying "Ah right" He said as he felt all eyes were directed at him. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Manager Go"

The polite and formal conversation between them ached Ha Jin's heart all the more. It took all of her mental energy to stay calm in front of this man. In the end, he became someone who she could not reach even in this life time. Fate was indeed cruel.. It would be better not to meet this man who it seemed, didn't have any memories of the past, just like the others she had met so far.

"Congratulations for the success of the new product, Sir" Ha Jin said.

"It all thanks to all of the employees" Jun So smiled, "All of them made it happen and of course that includes you, Manager Go"

"Such kind words, Director" Madam Seo smiled, indeed she was pleased to hear such words.

Jun So chuckled softly, even though his eyes were staring at Madam Seo, but he kept paying attention to Go Ha Jin from the corner of his eyes. The curiosity he had right now is killing him, he wanted to know whether she had any memories of her past life. Well of course he couldn't ask it right now, he made a mental note to ask her later after the party.

However.. would she stay till the end of the party? Somehow.. this woman looked so distant..

As if she was drawing a line between them and Jun So didn't like it at all..

He wanted to see her smile.. Just like in the past..

"Thank you for the kind words, Sir" Ha Jin said, "I have to go now, My friend is waiting for me" Ha Jin gave a slight bow before turning around and walked away.

Jun So who saw her turning around, had a heart stopping moment for a short time and before he knew it, he walked in two strides as he caught Ha Jin's wrist to stop her from walking away.

"Wait!" He said.

Ha Jin was forced to stopped and had her body turned back to face Jun So whose face stared at her as if he was afraid that Ha Jin would disappear from his sight. The same expression as the one she remembered.

"Don't leave" Jun So said, the order tone was the same and Ha Jin's lips slightly trembled when she heard it.

"Dire-"

"I won't allow you to leave me again" Jun So cut Ha Jin words.

'Again..?' Ha Jin mused, her eyes was searching at his face.

Could it be..?

No.. There was no way it could happen..

Jun So smiled softly, staring at Ha jin whose expression showed that she knew the meaning behind the words He just said. That alone confirmed Jun So that Ha Jin remembered her past life as Hae Soo.

"..Because.. You are my 'Person'.." Jun So said, ignoring all the stares and attention everyone at the hall gave to both him and Ha Jin.

"You are My Person.." He continued speaking the words Wang So had said to Hae Soo, "You belong to me, You are mine"

Those were the words Wang So said when Hae Soo told him to leave the palace. Ha Jin knew this as well and hope bloomed in her heart.

"Without my permission, you cannot leave me" He took one step closer toward Ha Jin

"You cannot die either" He let his grip on her wrist go before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. The remark Wang So always did in the past. His free hand was lifted and gently touched Ha Jin's face, "..You are completely My Person.." Jun So smiled softly and lovingly, tears slowly forming at the corner of his eyes.

A sob escaped Ha Jin's lips and a tear rolled down her face. "..You remember.." She said softly.

"..I have finally found you.." Jun So whispered, gently wiped the tear off her face. "..My Beloved Person.."

With that, Jun So leaned closer as he gave her a loving kiss that filled with longing. The kiss that said 'I have missed you so much' and Ha Jin answered it with the same kiss, longing and full of love kiss. The fact that there were people around them, the fact that this was company's party had escaped Both Ha Jin and Jun So's mind the moment their lips met.

'..Finally... I have you in my arms..' Jun So mused.

'..Finally.. My prince has returned..' Ha Jin mused.

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note : Nyahahahahaha ~ If you thought it is finished then.. WRONG! XDD**

 **because the key person in the story had not appeared yet~ Can you guess who ~? yup ~ The present 'Choi Ji Mong' ~ ! XDD**

 **And Jun So has not remembered all of his past life yet~ When he remember it all, can he still say that he loves her~? Nyahahaaha~ *evil grin***

 **Anyway, Thank you for liking my story! (^o^)v See you at the next part ~ (^0^)/~~**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Beginning Of Our Story

Her lips tasted as sweet as he remembered and it took all of his mental energy to break the kiss, knowing they were not in the right place. He stared at Ha Jin who slowly opened her eyes and there was only one thing Jun So could see in it. It was Love...

Jun So let out a soft chuckle as he release his arm from Ha Jin's waist. "Let's meet my parents, I think you knew them already" He said and held Ha Jin's hand as he led her to where Jun So's parents were.

Ha Jin was flustered, she could feel all eyes were on her. She even glanced at Madam Seo and she stared at Ha Jin in disbelief. Clearly she would have never thought that by introducing Ha Jin to Director So made things escalated so quick that she could not even think of any words to describe it.

"There they are" Jun So said

Ha Jin's eyes turned to where Tae Joo Won and Tae Soo Yeon were and her feet stopped moving instantly, the purse on her hand fell to the floor. Her eyes only focus on one person only, it was Tae Soo Yeon.

Jun So turned his head, wondering what made Ha Jin stopped moving. He frowned slightly when Ha Jin dropped her purse to the floor.

"..Ha J-"

"..Court Lady Oh.." Ha Jin whispered under her breath, once again tears started forming from the corner of her eyes which soon slowly fell to her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had seen in front of her. She would have never thought she could meet the woman who she thought as her own mother. The woman who sacrificed her life in order to save Ha Jin from death sentence in the past. The woman she had longed to meet.

Tae Joo Won and Tae Soo Yeon walked closer toward both Jun So and Ha Jin, since Ha Jin stopped moving suddenly.

"You have made a surprise for everyone" Joo Won said in serious tone.

"I am sorry father" Jun So said, clearly he was too happy to feel sorry and Joo Won knew this as well. He had never seen his son this happy before and all because of the woman at his side.

"So this is the woman you had mentioned to Mr. Park before?" Joo Won's eyes turned to Ha Jin who stared at his wife with an expression he couldn't understand.

"Yes" Jun So said and turned his head to Ha Jin "Ha Jin" he called her out, hoping to break whatever trans she had right now.

Ha Jin wiped the tears off her face as she took the purse off the floor. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness" She said.

"My name is Go Ha Jin, I am a manager who manages the UniQue branch in Gangnam"

"A manager?" Joo Won nodded, clearly satisfied with the position Ha Jin was in right now. "You must be quite skilled to be a Manager of UniQue branch"

"My name is Tae Joo Won and this is my wife, Tae Soo Yeon. We are Jun So's parents and.." Joo Won glanced around, looking for someone "Hmm, where is that kid" he muttered.

"If you are looking for Min Jung, he must have sneaked out again" Soo Yeon said and gave Ha Jin a warm smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Go Ha Jin"

"Oh No, the pleasure is mine.. Mrs. Tae" Ha Jin gave a bow to both Joo Won and Soo Yeon.

"Well, all we can say is.. Please take care of Jun So" Joo Won gave a gentle smile to Ha Jin before leaving with Soo Yeon to greet other guests.

As they left, Jun So smiled happily "I am glad they like you" He said.

Ha Jin didn't reply to his words, she just stared at him for quite a while. Jun So looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"..How much of the past do you remember..?" asked Ha Jin,

Jun So thought for a moment before answering. "hmm.. up until I dared you to run away from me.. you know when both of us were at the beach"

There was a glimpse of sadness in Ha Jin eyes before she covered it quickly, Jun So noticed it and made a mental note to ask about it later. "..I see.." She said, looking down to the floor.

'So He has not remembered it all yet..' Ha Jin mused, '..The time when he became the King..'

'..The time when we... were apart...'

Ha Jin feared that Jun So would remember the part when he rose to be the king in the past. Things had not gone well between them, it would have been better if he did not have to remember it. She wanted him to be focus at the present, not at the past. That painful time.. She wished he would not remember it at all..

"Ha Jin?" Jun So called out her name, pulling Ha Jin from her miserable thought. "What's wrong?"

Ha Jin forced herself to smile, "It's nothing"

"Are you sure?" asked Jun So carefully.

"Yes, I am just tired. I have to excuse myself now" She said but when she was about to leave Jun So's side, she was stopped by Jun So who still held her hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Jun So, frowning at her.

"uh.. Home?" Ha Jin answered, "I said I am tired, didn't I? I have to fetch my friend first"

"Friend? Is it a boyfriend?" Jun So interrogated her and Ha Jin sighed in annoyance, clearly some things would never change. She knew this person was Jun So but he had that same 4th prince's possessiveness. She wondered.. was it because they had the same soul..?

"Its just a friend and that friend is also my subordinate and a woman as well" explained Ha Jin, trying to take her hand from Jun So's grip but it made Jun So tightened it even more.

"Then just leave her be" Jun So said. Now that he met with woman of his heart, he didn't want her to leave so soon.

Ha Jin who heard that refused to do what he wanted, seriously.. Was there no end to this man's selfishness ? Ha Jin knew that he was selfish before but she thought it was because he was a prince.

"No way" Ha Jin said firmly, "I have to make sure that girl won't do anything foolish"

"What are you, her grandma?"

Ha Jin scoffed lightly, "We just met and you already calling me names?" She asked in disbelief. "I feel like I don't want to know you anymore" Ha Jin said, feeling annoyed.

"It's because we just met that I want us to spend more time together" Protested Jun So, clearly he was being stubborn.

Ha Jin sighed and shook her head, The needy and clingy side of him was incorrigible. She found that side of him was still as cute and annoying as ever. Ha Jin took one step closer to Jun So and leaned her face forward, just like he did when she confronted him not to call her His 'Person'.

"We have the rest of our life to be together, your highness" Ha Jin said, "So please let me go back home with my friend just for today. I am your beloved person, right?"

The situation became reversed right now and Jun So narrowed his eyes as he stared at the woman in front of him "Since when you have become so cunning?"

"Since I knew a certain prince in the past~" Ha Jin smiled sweetly and Jun So knew he could never refuse her when she was like this. This woman was too adorable for her own good.

"Fine.." Jun So said, giving up the idea of spending more time together tonight and released her hand, "But start from tomorrow, we have to spend more time together. Do you understand?"

"I understand, your highness~" Ha Jin winked and walked away with a giggle. It surprised Jun So because Hae Soo never winked at him like that.

Jun So stared at her back with a gentle smile. Starting tomorrow, everything would be different for both of them. They would spend more time together. Jun So wanted to know more about the woman who stole his heart since his past life. He wanted to know all of her. He had never thought he would find her so easy like this but Miracle did happen to him. He decided that he would never let her go again. Ever...

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note : Well, this is the end of part 8 ~ XDD**

 **So sorry if it's a little bit short since this story supposed to be in Part 7. However since it will be too long, I decided to split it ~ ^_^**

 **Anyway, I am glad you guys enjoy reading this story. I will do my best for part 9. I have to rest first :P**

 **PS : For the interaction between Jun So and Ha Jin, I used 'AKMU - Be With You' as BGM ~ (^/^)v**

 **See you at the next part! (^o^)/~~**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dark Wave Of The Past

**Note : Characters' Name so far :**

 **Woo Hee = Jun Yoon Hee**

 **Baek Ah = Jun Baek Ah**

 **Soon Deok = Na Min Sook**

 **Wang Eun = Lee Yo Jun**

 **Soo Yeon = Tae Soo Yeon**

 **Taejo = Tae Joo Won**

 **Wang So = Tae Jun So**

 **Wang Jung = Tae Min Jung**

 **General Park = Vice President Park Seo Hyun / Mr. Park**

 **Queen Yo = General Manager Yun Seo / Madam Seo**

 **Chae Ryung = Ham Chae Won**

 **Wang Yo = Choi Ji Hoon**

 **Wang Wook = Kang Woo Jin**

 **Yeon Hwa = Kang Ha Yoon**

 **Wang Won = Gil Hyun Woo**

* * *

 _Love..  
_ _Wang So would never thought he could be into someone so deep that he would do anything to protect the person..  
_ _The poison she gave him..  
_ _He gladly drank it only because he knew he could protect her...  
_ _It wasn't that hard for him to do such things...  
_ _It wasn't that hard at all..._

 _But..._

 _It was hard for him to see her struggling...  
_ _Drenched by the cold rain while she knelt in front to the palace in order to save the person who was important to her...  
_ _It was hard for him to see her crying in pain..  
_ _Knowing that she couldn't save that person..  
_ _T_ _he Court Lady Oh..._

 _It was hard for him to see her living a hard life as water maid..  
_ _Only to forget her misery and anguish..  
_ _He knew she would keep on rejecting his offer..  
_ _He knew she would keep throwing harsh words..  
_ _Yet He somehow knew that she didn't mean it at all..  
_ _Yes.. Somehow he had a feeling she didn't mean it at all.._

 _Another woman asked him to marry her..  
The woman who couldn't even see his scar without cringing..  
The woman who was ambitious.. filled with greed..  
The woman who said that both he and her were fated to be together.._

 _Fate..  
Was that it..?  
The one that had him cast away and was sent as a hostage..?  
The one that had him cursed by others?  
The one that kept Hae Soo away from him?  
If that was fate.. Then he didn't need it..  
If that was fate.. Then he will change it by making Hae Soo fall in love with him..  
If that was fate.. Then He had to work hard to erase the man in Hae Soo's heart.._

 _No..  
He didn't need the thing called 'FATE'  
He didn't even believe it..  
All he needed was for Her.. To Be By His Side..._

 _"A prince marrying a water maid?" Wang Wook said after halting Wang So who wanted to chase after Hae Soo._

 _"Don't manipulate Soo with such lies" He said coldly._

 _"If I say it is marriage, it is marriage" Wang So replied with the same cold tone as he moved Wang Wook's hand harshly and walked away but only to be stopped by Wang Wook's next words._

 _"She was put in danger.." Wang Wook spoke, "all because of you.."_

 _Wang So turned his head toward the man who claimed to be Hae Soo's family. The one who claimed to care for Hae Soo._

 _"She ended up here because she got mixed up in a fight between you and Queen Yoo.."_

 _"It all started with you.."_

 _"And now you want to marry her..?"_

 _A cold anger slowly showed on 8th prince of Goryeo's face "I cannot forgive you"_

 _A mocking smirk appeared on Wang So's face "I feel the same way"_

 _"I gave you everything you needed to prove Hae Soo's innocence. In the end you cannot do it" Wang So said as a soft snort came out of him. His face became serious, deadly serious._

 _"Your uselessness makes me shake in anger"_

 _"You..!"_

 _That words riled Wang Wook all the more as he grabbed Wang So's collar and Wang So did the same to him. Both princes glared at each other, Both refused to back down. Especially because inside their hearts, they wanted to claim a certain special woman as their own._

 _"Stop pretending to care about her and turn your back on her like you've been doing" Wang So said in a low dangerous tone._

 _"You're no longer in laws.. She has nothing to do with you, right?"_

* * *

Jun So opened his eyes along with a soft gasp of air, lying on the bed while staring at the ceiling. There was only the sound of his ragged breathing that filled the room.

"..So that's why.." Jun So muttered softly, "..That is the reason behind her reaction when she saw my mother.."

His father had to kill his mother in the past, all because his mother wanted to save Hae Soo. Jun So's hand slowly moved to touch his chest, it pained him that Ha Jin used to have that kind of harsh life. He still remembered how she cried in agony, the sound of her cries even now broke Jun So's heart to pieces.

"This time.. I will make sure she only has happiness in her life.." Jun So muttered softly, "Yes.. This time for sure.. I will give her all the happiness in the world"

As Jun So got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, there was a question in his mind. The question he could not ignore.

Will the 8th prince also appear in this time?

Have Ha jin met with him?

Somehow just the thought of them meeting up in this time made Jun So wanted to smash something. He didn't know the exact reason but he assumed this was his possessiveness that do the talking. He never knew he could be so possessive toward someone like this.

It was a weird feeling for Jun So to have because he used to be more calm and collected. Now.. All he wanted was to have Ha Jin by himself. He didn't want other men to see her, let alone touch her. He wanted to build a beautiful mansion where she could live there and be protected all the time without taking a single step to the outside world.

Jun So shook his head as water splashed to all directions. "Dammit.. I need to get a hold of myself..." he whispered. "If I become too possessive.. She will run away from me.."

* * *

"Are you really my daughter?" nagged the female voice from the phone. "How come you haven't told me about your boyfriend?"

"Because I don't think the time is right" Ha Jin said in calm tone, she was trying to be patient to the woman who called her during office hours. She hid the fact that both her and 'Boyfriend' just reunited last night after thousand years of separation. Of course she would not say it, if she did.. Then her mother would send her straight to mental hospital for therapy.

"what 'Time' ? Until the news about you and your boyfriend is all over the media?" nagged the woman more.

"Mother, please understand that I have a busy life" Ha Jin said, "I am so sorry about this but I will make it up to you.. I promise"

"If you want to make it up to me then bring your boyfriend here and introduce him to me" ordered the woman.

"Yes, yes.. I will" Ha Jin said in defeated tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, mother.. I have to work"

"Promise me !"

"I promise" Ha Jin said "Talk to you again later okay? I love you" and with that Ha Jin closed the phone.

Soft chuckle was heard and Ha Jin lifted her head to see the person. Jun So was grinning at her while leaning against the door frame with his hands inside the pocket. Just the sight of him could make Ha Jin's heart raced fast, even more when she noticed how he gazed at her. There was love of course but also there was possessiveness. The same eyes that 4th Prince of Goryeo had.

'God.. Why is he so handsome be it now or in the past..?' Ha Jin mused.

"I assume the phone call was from your mother and she wants to meet me~?" guessed Jun So.

"Yes, Thanks to your action and the media" Ha Jin said in annoyance, standing up from her seat.

The news about Jun So found his woman at the party was all over the media, Ha Jin now had a tittle 'Cinderella of The Golden World' stamped on her forehead. From the media, Ha Jin finally knew about Jun So's love life. He was a workaholic man and because of that, he had less scandal than others.

"Do you have business here, Director So?" asked Ha Jin, walking closer to Jun So and pointed to the sofa that was located at the middle of the office. "Please have a sit"

Jun So frowned "What's with the name?"

"Huh?" Ha Jin blinked, clearly confused.

"Why did you call me Director So?" Asked Jun So, "It sounds like we don't have any relationship at all"

"Well, you ARE a Director and I don't want to be impolite, calling you just by your name" Explained Ha Jin.

"No can do!" Jun So said "From now on, you have to call me by my name" Ordered Jun So.

"What?! I can't do that!" refused Ha Jin, "it's not good for your image to other employees' eyes!"

Hearing that, Jun So walked toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer. It surprised Ha Jin. He looked down, staring at her with eyes that filled desire. Somehow Ha Jin felt she had pushed the wrong button because the Jun So right now, looked like the 4th prince in his 'bad wolf' mode.

"Then.. I will kiss you every time you call me 'Director So', no matter where we are.." threatened Jun So. His tone was low and sensually dangerous. Ha Jin could feel her heart thumping even more and by the amused expression Jun So showed her, clearly he could feel the fast beating of her heart.

"I.. I refuse, Please let me go" Ha Jin was struggling within Jun So's embrace "Director S-"

Jun So lips found hers, cutting the words Ha Jin tried to say. He moved his lips just like the way Wang So did, rough and passionate. Within seconds, Ha Jin had lost her self in his kiss. Jun So broke the kiss and whispered on her lips.

"Call me Jun So" He ordered once again.

"B-But Dire-"

Jun So kissed her again, didn't allow her to say the name. Once again he broke the kiss "Jun So" He said it once again.

Ha Jin didn't reply for a while before calling the name he wanted to hear "Ju-Jun So.." she spoke softly while panting, felt the heat rose to her cheeks when she said the name and noticed how proud Jun So was as he stared her swollen lips.

Jun So smiled in satisfaction and released his hand from her waist. "Good ~ Though I prefer to be called Oppa ~" He grinned mischievously.

Ha Jin scowled at him, "Don't even dream about it" she said, clearly annoyed that she had succumbed to his kisses. The taste of his lips was still there and she was annoyed at herself all the more.

"So what brings you here?" Ha Jin asked in annoyed tone, slightly glare at the man.

"Did you forget about the promise already?" Jun So slightly pout, "Starting today we have to spend time together, right?"

"Oh.. Right.." Ha Jin said, finally remembered that she indeed, made a promise last night.

"Then let's have lunch together" Jun So smiled, reaching her hand and started to drag her out of the office.

"What? Right now?!" Asked Ha Jin, "wait, it's still during office hours!"

"It's okay, you're with me after all~" Jun So said casually.

Ha Jin scoffed in disbelief. Even now, this man still had the same 'I-will-do-whatever-I-want' attitude. Shaking her head, Ha Jin gave up trying to reason with this man. Why? Because both Jun So and Wang So were unreasonable men.

The workers who saw them walking out of the building were either giggling or sniggering. Even Chae Won squealed when she saw them walking hand in hand. Ha Jin resigned to her fate that she would be in the people line of view from now.

"Is this the shop you have mentioned to me, Oppa?" A sweet voice could be heard as soon as Jun So and Ha Jin were outside of the building.

"Yes, Ha Yoon.. I bought the present for Hae Yun here" A male voice could be heard as well.

Ha Jin turned her head toward the source of voice only to find the man who had the same face as 8th prince of Goryeo was walking toward UniQue shop with a younger girl who had the same face as the sister of the 8th prince, Yeon Hwa.

"Ah, Miss Manager" Greeted Woo Jin as he smiled to Ha Jin. "It's nice meeting you here, do you plan to go out?"

"Oh yes" Ha Jin gave him a polite smile, "This young lady.."

"Oh, she is my cousin" said Woo Jin. "Ha Yoon, introduce yourself"

"Hi ~ My name Ha Yoon~" Ha Yoon, casually introduced herself. "Pleasure ~" She grinned and Woo Jin sighed at his cousin's attitude.

"My name is Go Ha Jin, The manager of UniQue Branch in Gangnam, pleasure to meet you" Ha Jin gave a slight bow.

"And this is-" Ha Jin stopped talking when she saw the scary expression on Jun So's face as he stared at Woo Jin.

Ha Jin felt a heart stopping moment.. Because the face Jun So showed right now.. Was the same expression of... Gwangjong...

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

Author's note : Phew~ ! Finally chapter 9 is finished~ ! XDD Anyway, I am using 'Loco - Say Yes' for their sweet, Slight naughty moment in the office :P and Use 'Gesture of Resistance' (Start from minutes 03.15) for the meeting between Jun So and Woo Jin ~ XDD And don't worry, There is no Love triangle ~ ! (^o^)/

As for Yeon Hwa, I make her char in the present time as a girl who can do martial arts and fashionable. Not to mention, she is feisty as well ~ XDD I assume she wants to be reborn to be like Hae Soo in the past ~ XDD

See you again at the next chapter! (^o^)/ ~~


	10. Break - Reply to Reviewers

MidnightRosebud

Some grammar issues sprinkled throughout, but I love that you have Baek Ah and Woo Hee already married and happy together. It makes my heart glad.

Re :

Yes, I have grammar issues XD  
English is not my first language and I learn it by myself, by reading many novels and copy (Yes, I copy) their writing styles until I found my own style XD Please do forgive me T_T

khairunnisa

I love sweet but possessive Jun So.. Btw, Ha Jin is right. It's a little unprofessional if she call him by name in work hours. Maybe she can persuade him (with a little pout or aegyo) to allow her to keep professional in front of other worker, but in exchange, when they are alone or when office hour is over, she will call him oppa, or jagiya, or nampyon, or sabangnim, hehehe.. I'm sure it will make him flustered.. Just suggestion...  
Anyway, thanks for the update..

Re:  
Thank you for the suggestion! :D  
Well what I am trying to portray is The Jun So who still can't remember fully about his past life as Wang So and Gwangjong. His soul is confused by it. That is the problem both Ha Jin and Jun So will have to face :D

Guests :

Thank you for loving my story! :D  
I am glad if this story can make you happy! (^o^)v


	11. Chapter 10 - Rage, Hatred & Regret

"Is this the shop you have mentioned to me, Oppa?" A sweet voice could be heard.

Jun So was the first to know this familiar voice. The moment his eyes caught both Ha Yoon and Woo Jin in his line of view, something inside him just appeared suddenly, bursting out from within.

It was... Rage.. He didn't understand it himself. Why rage? especially to the both of them. But as soon as he questioned himself, random scenes flooded his mind.

This was the guy who started everything.. He was the one who had relationship with Hae Soo..  
He was the one who poisoned the crown prince..  
The one who forced him to marry his sister..  
Everything... was because of him...

"Director So!"

Ha Jin came to his view, she stood in front of him. Worry and Anxiety clearly painted her beautiful face.

"They don't remember anything.." Ha Jin whispered softly,

 _ **'Why? Why do you defend them once again?'**_

"Why? Why do you defend them once again?" Whispered Jun So, his head felt like it was going to split in two.

"Eh?" Ha Jin looked scared, yes.. she looked so scared. Why? Why did she look so scared?

"ggh.." Jun So's consciousness slowly faded, the last thing he heard was Ha Jin calling out his name.

* * *

 _"I won't give up on you over that scar" Wang So said, his face was serious. He really meant it. He didn't care what others would do, all he needed was her._

 _"I won't give up either" Hae Soo said, smiling bravely._

 _"Don't worry.. I am really fine"_

* * *

 _"There will be many ways in which Hae Soo can be used against you in the future" Yeon Hwa spoke when Wang So walked away, didn't even bother to give her a kiss as the bride._

 _"It's best to get rid of a risk-"_

 _"You.." Wang So cut her words, he didn't want to hear anything from her poisonous tongue. He turned his head, looking at the woman who resembled a snake._

 _"Focus on being a Queen" he said coldly, "Do not cross the line again"_

* * *

 _"Were you really planning on marrying Wook?" asked Wang So, staring at his beloved woman while trying to keep his messed up feeling in control._

 _"Yes.." Hae Soo replied softly,_

 _"The person you told me you loved.." Wang So kept asking "..Was it Wook..?"_

 _"Yes, It was.." Hae Soo answered in a softer tone than before._

 _Finally it was made sense, why Wook acted like he was before, why he said those words. Now.. it all made sense.._

 _"Just lie to me instead.." Wang So said as his voice was trembling in anger. "Tell me it's a misunderstanding and that Wook is lying to me! Then.. we can go back to before.."_

 _"..We promised.. not to lie to each other.." Hae Soo said,_

 _"..You always had Wook in your heart.." Wang So said, hurt was painted in his eyes._

 _"Your Majesty.." Hae Soo tried to reach him but her hand was slapped away. He refused to be touched by her._

 _"Don't touch me!" Wang So said in anger._

 _"From now on, I won't see you ever again"_

* * *

 _Wang So was devastated.. He could not believe it, there was no way this news could be true.._

 _"Soo.." He said, refusing to accept the reality "Would not hate me this much.."_

 _"Apparently, She had been sending you letters, your majesty" said Ji Mong, the royal astronomer._

 _Realization hit Wang So like a lightning bolt, the letters he had abandoned flashed in his mind. As he reached to it and opened one of it, he found a letter Hae Soo wrote. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes when Wang So started reading it, soon, those tears fall to his face._

 _Regret..  
Yes, that was what he felt right now..  
He had lost the woman he loved the most..  
The one who embraced everything about him..  
His jealousy teared them apart..  
His pride broke the love they had to pieces.._

' ** _I Love You.. Hae Soo'  
'I love you so much that it hurts me to think that I don't have all your heart..'  
_** ** _'I love you so much that it makes me want to lock you up so no man can lay their eyes on you..'  
_** ** _'I love you far too much that it drives me crazy for being jealous to all the princes who were close to you..'  
'I love you far too much that I can kill everyone so I can have you all for myself..'  
'You are special..'  
'You light up my world.. so bright and precious..'  
'You are the kindest person I have known..'  
'You are... the fairest woman of them all..'_**

'If we are from different world..'  
'I will find you..'  
'My... Soo..'

* * *

"...So.."

"Director So..!"

Jun So slowly opened his eyes and Ha Jin's face could be seen, along with his father, mother and his brother. He could feel trails of tears at the corner of his eyes that he noticed that he was crying.

"So.." Joo Won spoke as Jun So got up and sat on the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"

'...Miserable...' Jun So mused.

However he forced a smile just to reassure his family, "..I am good.."

"We were surprised to hear you suddenly fainted" Soo Yeon said, "My heart almost stopped to hear it"

"I am so sorry mother" Jun So apologized sincerely, avoiding to look at Ha Jin who kept staring at his face.

"You better rest for today, Brother" Min Jung said, "The doctor said you overworked yourself"

Jun So stared at Min Jung for a while before nodding, "yes.. I'll take that offer.."

"Um.. I want to be with Ha Jin.. alone.." Jun So said.

Ha Jin blinked and looked down to the floor in a hurry to hide her embarrassment because Joo Won, Soo Yeon and Min Jung were staring at her. Joo Won cleared his throat, tried to hide his smile but somehow failed.

"Looks like we are not needed anymore" Said Joo Won

Soo Yeon giggled softly, "True, Miss Ha Jin.. Please take care of our Jun So" she said and left with Joo Won.

"See you later, Sis in law ~" Min Jung said, grinning at her before leaving with his parents.

When they finally left, Ha Jin stared at Jun So. "..Are you.. Okay..?" she asked carefully.

There was a silence before Jun So snorted softly "..What..? Did you think I am going to kill them again..?"

Ha Jin was stunned to hear such words, her body became stiff and her eyes widened in horror. Jun So smirked evilly, "..yes.. I remember everything now.."

"..and you, still trying to protect him.. as always.."

"..Do you still have him in your heart..? How many times have you met with him before you met me, huh?"

Jun So stood up from the bed "How many?!" he shouted in anger.

Ha Jin stared at him for a while, her lips were trembling in anger. "Do you want to repeat the same mistake..?"

Jun So froze and Ha Jin kept on talking.

"I only have met him once, only.. ONCE.. I defend them not because of the past but because they don't remember at all about their past life.."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "until when.. you want to keep the hatred..?"

"Ha Jin.." Jun So walked closer but Ha Jin took a step back instead as she shook her head.

"No.. I don't want to be with you if you still keeping that rage and hatred inside you.." Ha Jin said softly,

"I have had enough of that in the past.." she said as a sob escaped her lips "..All I want is for us to be together.."

"Your life as 4th prince has ended thousand years ago.." Ha Jin said, "I have regretted leaving you alone back then.. I have regretted it so many times.."

"I don't want to regret anymore" She muttered softly under her breath. With that, she turned around and walked to the door and disappeared, leaving Jun So alone with his feelings.

He touched his chest and gripped it tight.

Regret..  
She regretted leaving him alone..  
He also regretted not to see her during her last moment..  
So many regrets between them..  
So many doubts..

'..Can we really be.. together..?' Jun So mused.

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **I know this part is depressing ~ XDD Please don't kill me.. T_T (XD) But Next chapter is where the happy ending will come ~ :D**

 **Please be patient dear friends.. T_T I just want to portray Wang So's feelings inside Jun So. His anxiety, his rage, his hatred, his regret it was all in the past and he needs to end it if he wants to be with Ha Jin.**

 **I know a quote that say, "Hatred and Rage can destroy your life and the people around you but Love can save your life and the people around you" This time, Jun So has to choose between Hate or Love ~ :D**

 **See you again at the next chapter ~ (^o^)/ ~~**

 **PS : I use Davichi - forgetting you as BGM ~ (^u^)v**


	12. Chapter 11 - Proposal Under The Stars

_"until when.. you want to keep the hatred..?"_

Jun So who stood near the window in his office shook his head, Ha Jin's words kept repeating in his mind. It didn't want to go away, no matter how many times he tried to shake it off his head.

 _"I don't want to be with you if you still keeping that rage and hatred inside you.."_

 _"I've had enough of that in the past.."_

 _"All I want is for us to be together.."_

That was what he wanted as well..  
But..  
Could he really let this hatred go..?  
Those people who hurt both of them in the past..  
They lived their life as if they didn't carry the heavy sin they had done..

Jun So let out a heavy sigh and a voice spoke from behind him. "That is the third time you did it"

Jun So quickly turned and jumped slightly when he saw Mr. Park's face was so close to his face.

"Aish! Mr. Park!" Jun So said loudly, clearly what Mr. Park did had surprised Jun So so much to make him reacted that way.

"What makes you jump like that?" Mr. Park asked innocently, he didn't realize the result of his action at all.

"Because you suddenly appeared behind me!" Jun So said in annoyance, "Oh God.. This is bad for my heart.." Jun So muttered while lightly rubbing his chest.

"I have been standing behind you since you let out your first sigh" Mr. Park said casually, didn't feel guilty at all for surprising Jun So.

"Then speak! call me out or something! don't just stand there like- wait.. you should have knocked first!" Jun So retorted.

"Ah right, please wait.." Mr. Park turned around and walked to the door as he disappeared behind it. Soon, a knocking sound was heard and Mr. Park entered the office again.

"There, I have knocked" He said with a grin.

Jun So scoffed in disbelief, he would have never thought that the used to be General of the royal army could be this annoying in this life time. "You.. really.."

"What?"

"Forget it.." Jun So said tiredly as he slumped to his chair. "What brings you here?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing" Mr. Park said,

Jun So frowned "Nothing? You surprised the hell out of me without any reason at all?"

"I didn't mean to surprise you, All I did is standing behind you and watch how you so dramatically sighed for three times-"

"You don't have to count it!" Cut Jun So

"-and I deduce that you have a problem, a heart problem" Mr. Park continued his words, ignoring the fact Jun So cut it halfway. "did you have a fight with Miss Cinderella~?" asked Mr. Park curiously.

"since when you have an interest in my love life?" Jun So frowned even more.

"Since you have a love life of course~" Mr. Park grinned like a pervert old man, "She is quite a beauty ~ not to mention she looks adorable as well~"

Jun So cursed inwardly, this was the reason why he was overly possessive toward Ha Jin.  
Even in the past, Many princes fell to her charm and it drove him crazy as hell.  
He wanted to lock her in a place where other men couldn't see her. She was His and only His..

"Oi.. did you hear me?" Mr. Park asked again, pulling Jun So back to the present.

"Out.." Jun So said, "I won't give any comment"

"Aigo, don't be like that" Mr. Park said, "I really want to know the woman who can make you sigh dramatically for three times~"

"stop with the counting already!" Jun So said as he stood up from his seat and moved to where Mr. Park sat as he lifted his arm so he stood up on his feet. However, something fell on floor. It was a brochure that Mr. Park was holding in his hand.

Jun So picked it up and saw the content. His eyes widened in surprised when he read the tittle.

 **'GORYEO ERA HISTORY EXHIBITION'**

"This is.." Jun So spoke

"Oh I got it from a friend" Mr. Park said, "He is the one who manages the exhibition"

"Why? Are you interested?"

"Yes, I better go now" Jun So said as he walked to the door and left his office.

"To where?!" Mr. Park shouted but Jun So already disappeared beyond the door.

* * *

After driving a while, Jun So arrived at the exhibition. There was only few people inside, maybe because it rather late already and Jun So felt a sense of rush the moment he entered the room where his painting as Gwangjong was hanged on the wall.

He could remember everything as if it all happened yesterday. The night of exorcism rite, The rain calling ritual, The match between princes, The 10th prince birthday, Everything..

He read the writings, saying that Gwangjong was known as a good and wise king. He smiled softly knowing that it was because of Hae Soo that people acknowledged him as good and wise king.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" A voice spoke and soon a man who looked like Ji Mong stood next to Jun So.

"Ah.. yes.." Jun So smiled awkwardly, tried to hide his surprised reaction for meeting the man who looked like the palace astronomer in Goryeo era.

"These paintings.. are good.." Jun So said, "Gwangjong is known as a good and wise king, huh?"

"Yes, he must have a good mother or a good wife by his side" The man said.

"eh?"

The man smiled, "There is a quote saying that 'Behind every good King.. there is always a good woman.. be it a good mother or a good wife'.. So I guess, Gwangjong have a good mother or a good wife by his side.."

"I think instead of a good mother or a good wife.. He had a good woman.." Jun So muttered softly. "..The woman he loves so much.."

The man stared at Jun So for a while before smiling softly, "The woman must be lucky to be loved so much by a king.."

Jun So snorted softly, "..Rather than feeling lucky.. She just wants to be free.. The King must be wondering.. how can he make her stay, how can he make her to look at only him not others.. He wants her so bad that he want to lock her up so no men can see her.. "

"I think that's why she wants to be free" The man said casually.

"Huh?" Jun So turned his head to look at the man.

Giving a gentle smile to Jun So, the man started explaining. "Loving someone is not the same like owning.." said the man "It needs trust from both sides.. She wants to be free because she feels not like a person but a pet or a doll to be kept.."

"When you love someone, you have to give the person a personal space, it shows that you respect her as a human.. not a thing.."

"Then how about hatred?" Jun So asked.

"Excuse me?" The man looked confused.

"The King has hatred for the people who tries to break him and the woman apart, The woman is so forgiving that he can't stand it.. Those people should be punished for their sins right?"

"If the king punishes them.. will he feel better..?" asked the man in return.

"..well.."

"I will bet my life that The King won't feel better.. It destroys his humanity instead.." The man said. "..And I feel bad for the woman as well.."

"The woman? Why? He tries to protect her!" defended Jun So

"Rage and hatred not only destroy you but the people around you" the man replied "The King's rage and hatred.. destroy his humanity and the woman's heart is breaking because it pains her to see the man she loves destroyed himself.."

"What good it would do to anyone..?" The man asked

Jun So was stunned as a realization came to him. It as if he was sprayed by cold water. The man smiled and continued

"There is nothing you can get from drowning yourself in the rage and hatred of the past" The man said as he lifted his hand and pointed one finger to the sky. "Look toward the future instead ~"

Jun So chuckled softly, "Indeed.." He agreed as he smiled to the man "Thank You, Mr.."

"Ji Mong" The man said, "Choi Ji Mong, Pleasure to meet you" he offered his hand.

Jun So let out a soft laughter as he shook Ji Mong's hand. "Jun So, Tae Jun So.. Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr Choi"

Now that he knew the answer, he wouldn't hesitate to go to where Ha Jin was anymore. She was right, It's time for them to be together. No need to look at the past anymore.

"Ah it's late already" Jun So said as he looked at his watch, "I have to go"

"Well see you later" Ji Mong said.

Jun So quickly left the building, didn't realize the smile Ji Mong had on his face as he stared at Jun So's back.

* * *

The sky was dark already and Ha Jin just stood at the park, near the lake where she got drowned. This place was the beginning of her journey to the past, it held a special memory in her heart.

The past few days, Ha Jin didn't get any news from Jun So. Probably because of the fight they had at the hospital and Ha Jin started losing hope once again. This helplessness she felt just like she felt back then and she didn't like it at all.

A heavy sigh came out of her lips as she looked up to the sky, stars could be seen above. It wasn't as much as that time in Goryeo.

"That square thing over there.." A voice could be heard from behind her.

Ha Jin froze and for a short moment, she stopped breathing.

"is called pegasus right?" said the person who was none other than Jun So

Soon, two arms wrapped her body from behind as Jun So hugged her tight. "..I missed you.." he said.

Ha Jin started breathing again. Jun So smiled softly, "..Please forgive me.."

"You.. Terrible Jerk.." Ha Jin said as tears rolled down her face.

"I know.." Jun So replied, his soft smile turned to a sad one.

"Horrible man.." Ha Jin continued, a sob escaped her lips.

"I know.." Jun So kept replying

"I hate you so much.." She said between her cries.

There was no reply coming from Jun So, Instead.. He let his arms go and turned Ha Jin around to face him. His eyes gently stared at Ha Jin

"Do you really hate me so much?" asked Jun So

Ha Jin shook her head, "If only I can.. But I can't.."

Jun So wiped her tears, "..I am sorry.. you are right.. about everything.." He said, "The past is the past.. It's the future I should think about..."

"And I want that future with you.." He said in a soft loving tone.

"Marry me, Ha Jin.. Stay by my side.."

Ha Jin smiled as more tears rolled down her face. "Yes.." She answered in husky tone while nodding. Ha Jin knew she could never forget this proposal for the rest of her life. The sweetest proposal with only stars as their witness...

Hearing her answer, A happy smile appeared on Jun So's face as he leaned closer and gave her the most loving and tender kiss he could ever give.

This time for sure.. He won't ever let her go..  
This time for sure.. He will be happy with her..

This Time For Sure... They Will Have A Future Together...

 **~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Well ~ Finally we reach the end of the story ~ XD**

 **wait..! Don't throw knifes at me! it's a joke! QAQ**

 **Ahem! The last chapter's title is 'The Wedding and The After Ending ~'**

 **Nyahahahaha ~ Curious ~?**

 **Well stay tune dear friends ~ ! (^o^)/ ~~**

 **Thank you for loving my story and I will try my best to prepare the best ending for all of you~ :D**

 **PS : For the sweet proposal under the stars, I use 'Lee Hi - My Love' as BGM ~ (^o^)v**


	13. Chapter 12 - Wedding & The After Ending

Few months had passed since the proposal under the stars, now Ha Jin was standing in front of a rectangular mirror, wearing a wedding gown. Chae Won and Her mother were next to her, staring at her with teary eyes.

"Oh dear, you look so beautiful" Said the mother, "I am so happy I live long enough to see you in a wedding gown"

"Aigo, Aunty.. Don't say such unlucky words" Chae Won said to the woman, "You need to live long enough to see your grandchildren"

The mother laughed softly between her sobbing, "True, I have to try my hardest"

Ha Jin smiled softly "Both of you are exaggerating"

"Of course we have to!" Chae Won said, "From now on you will be Mrs. Tae Ha Jin ~" She grinned widely.

"It's only a name, I am still the same Ha Jin you know silly" Ha Jin nudged Chae Won lightly.

Chae Won nudged her back with the same friendly smile but she remembered something. Leaning forward to Ha Jin, she whispered "About the special surprise.. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" Ha Jin answered as she gave a tender smile "I want this wedding to be the first step we take for a bright future"

"Okay, I will tell them to get ready" Chae Won winked and walked away from the room at the same time a worker entered the room.

"Excuse me, it's time for the wedding"

Ha Jin smiled at her mother then followed the worker to where her soon to be husband was. Jun So was waiting for her in front of the door. His smile appeared when he caught Ha Jin was walking toward him.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Ha Jin as soon as she arrived.

"I was.. but since you're here.. I am not nervous anymore" He offered his elbow. "Shall we?"

Ha Jin curled her arm around his elbow and the door was opened. They entered the room together and As they walked toward the altar, Jun So was surprised when he saw some of the guests.

"Ha Jin.. you.." He whispered as he turned to his beloved woman.

Ha Jin smiled gently, "Surprise ~" She whispered.

Jun So scoffed softly in disbelief as he shook his head slightly. As expected of his woman, she was the one who could catch him off guard. He could never guess what was in her mind but what was important, he knew that he had her whole heart now.

They spoke the wedding vow then came the wedding ring. Jun So had his own surprise for Ha Jin, the moment she saw the ring, Ha Jin's eyes gazed at him with teary eyes. Jun So ordered a crown shaped wedding ring for Ha Jin.

"Jun So.." Ha Jin muttered his name softly, "this is.."

"I told you right?" He said as he slid the ring along her slender finger, "You are my only Queen" He gave her a loving smile.

Ha Jin had to try so hard to control her emotion but in the end she couldn't, tears slowly rolled down her face. She took Jun So ring and slid it along his finger and when they were allowed to kiss, Jun So gave her a passionate kiss that could melt an ice. Everything was perfect for them, finally they could be happy.

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party, Ha Jin decided to take a rest as she said on her table. Jun So followed her after talking with some of his business partners.

"Tired?" He asked, giving her a glass of champagne.

"A little bit" Ha Jin accepted the champagne and smiled when she saw 'Them'.

Jun So noticed her smile and knew the cause of it. "I never knew you would give me such a surprise" He said as he looked at some of the guests. Baek Ah and Yoon He were talking with his father, Tae Joo Won. His mother were having a conversation with Madam Seo and Mr. Park. Lee Yo Jun and Min Sook were having conversation with Min Jung, Chae Won, Ji Hoon, Wo Jin, Ha Yoon and Hyun Woo. They were all happy, enjoying their time together. This was something that couldn't happen in the past.

"This is the way it supposed to be.." Ha Jin said, "No bloodshed, No hatred, No greed.. They are all free.."

Jun So smiled gently as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "True.. and thank you, for this lovely surprise.." He said.

"I thank God for having you in my life, I am grateful to be in love with you" He said, "..From now on.. Don't ever leave me anymore"

Ha Jin smiled widely, "How can I..?" she said, "When I love you so much"

"I love you.. Ha Jin.." He whispered and leaned closer to give her a loving kiss.

'My Beloved Person'

* * *

 **~ AFTER ENDING ~**

 **Years Later...**

"So Young!" Ha Jin called out her daughter's name, she was searching for her all over the mansion. "Oh dear, where is she?"

"Madam, I just saw little miss is running to the garden" said one of the maid.

"Garden?" Ha Jin let out a sigh, "That girl.." Ha Jin grumbled as she walked down the stairs to chase after her daughter.

At the same time, little So Young was planning to hide behind the bushes but along the way, she bumped to a man who was none other than his father.

"Ow, Ouch.." The little girl touched her head.

Jun So chuckled softly. Like mother, like daughter. So Young was just exactly like Hae Soo in the past, so adorable and lovely. "You bumped into me, little princess" he said as he lifted her daughter and carried her to the table at the garden.

"Did you run away from your mother again?" Jun So asked, "What did you do this time?"

"I broke the vase in mommy's room" So Young confessed,

Jun So chuckled, sitting on the chair and put So Young on his lap "Don't cause trouble for your mother so much" he tapped So Young's nose lightly. "Your name is So Young.. it means, Eternal Beauty and Prosperity.. That means, you have to be a good princess for your mother, Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy"

"Good girl" Jun So kissed So Young's forehead.

"Daddy! Tell me the story again!" So Young said

"Story..?" Jun So thought for a while then smile, "ahhh.. You mean the story about a prince and the tomboy girl?"

"Yes!" So Young answered excitedly.

Jun So laughed and cleared his throat, "Okay.. Once upon a time.. There was a prince, who was so handsome and charming, more than any other princes.." He began to tell his tale, "This prince rescued a tomboy girl who almost fell to the river.. And he-"

"Ahem!" A sound of a clearing throat was heard.

Jun So turned his head and saw Ha Jin was staring at them with annoyance. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"You.. little princess.." Ha Jin said as she looked at So Young, "Go back to your room now"

So Young looked at her father before got off his lap and followed the maid back to her room. Raising one eyebrow, Ha Jin stared at her husband.

"A prince who was so handsome and charming more than any other prince, huh?" She said,

"What?" Jun So asked, trying to look innocent.

"You're just a big bad wolf who stole me from the prince charming" Ha Jin said with scowl.

Jun So smirked evilly as he stood up from the chair, with a quick movement he put his hand on her waist and pulled her so close to his body. "True, I am the big bad wolf who stole you from the prince~"

"But~" He leaned closer to her face, so close that they could feel each other breath.

"It's better to be with this big bad wolf than a prince, right~?" he whispered alluringly, a sensual smile appeared on Jun So's face as he kissed her passionately.

Ha Jin returned the kiss with the same passion, admitting that it was the truth.

 **'True.. ~ Who needs Prince Charming when I have this cute Big Bad Wolf by my side~"**

 **~ THE END ~**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Finally the story ends! (^o^)/**

 **Thank you so much for following it until the end. After this, I will make another story about their days as Newlyweds ~ XDD I kinda want Jun So to meet Ha Jin's ex-boyfriend ~ XDD**

 **See you again in another story ~ (^o^)/~~~**

 **PS : I use ' Akmu - Be with you' for BGM before the wedding, Taeyeon - All with you for the wedding and 'A lot like love' for After ending ~ (^o^)v**


End file.
